Our invention relates to apparatus for indexing or transporting work to be operated upon in various ways, and more specifically to apparatus having a pair of transfer bars for indexing work through a series of processing stations as, for example, in a three-dimensional transfer press system for the fabrication of various panel products such as those used for roofing, flooring, and doors. Still more specifically, our invention concerns such work indexing apparatus having facilities for ready adjustment of the vertical positions of the transfer bars.
As is well known, in a three-dimensional transfer press system, the pair of transfer bars in question extend horizontally and in parallel spaced relation to each other throughout the press system. In operation they are reciprocated longitudinally and further moved up and down and toward and away from each other for three-dimensionally transferring successive panels from one press station to the next. Hence the name "three-dimensional transfer" press system.
As heretofore constructed, the three-dimensional work indexing apparatus has allowed the up-and-down motion of the transfer bars between fixed limits only. This has required the lower press dies to be sized to the fixed lowermost position of the transfer bars. Obviously, then, the press system with the three-dimensional work indexing apparatus will gain still greater versatility if the limits of the vertical travel of the transfer bars are made adjustable to admit of the use of lower dies of various heights.